The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Some diamonds have defects in the crystal structure that contain nitrogen. A light source can be used to excite the defect. However, many such light sources are large, bulky, expensive, and/or consume relatively large amounts of power.